


【路人铁】淡蓝星海（剧情+车）

by Noone_wuming



Series: all铁短篇车 [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noone_wuming/pseuds/Noone_wuming
Summary: 复联四预告衍生，被困在外星飞船上四天四夜的托尼在最后一刻得到救赎原创外星角色×铁，体型差约等于灭霸铁（。





	【路人铁】淡蓝星海（剧情+车）

1.  
他红色的外壳碎了几处，露出雪白的嫩肉和染着猩红的伤口，若不仔细看，很难分辨出他与别的废弃金属有何差异。拾荒者的飞船轻轻为他打开，那显然有智慧的生物在被触碰的时候微微睁开一条眼缝，手心对准他试图举高，又无力下垂。在严重脱水下，能从凹陷的双颊看出一丝美感的情况少之又少，但拾荒者以自己漫游无数星球的见闻起誓，这个脆弱得仿佛蝴蝶翅膀的生物很美，非常美。这种美不光是外表上的，还有他反馈的信息：没有濒死的绝望，而是平静，解脱，遗憾。日出为他镀上一层圣光，如果拾荒者所在的世界有基督、普罗米修斯或是圣母玛利亚，他一定认为自己遇到了其中之一。

他不该带他回去。拾荒者在将他放进疗养舱时思考。作为智慧生物，思考有助于他规避很多麻烦，比如这个命悬一线的生物，绝对是个麻烦——恻隐之心不适合像他这样的人，弱肉强食是所有世界的普遍定理，同伴们会将这个弱小生物生吞活剥。拾荒者并非十足的善类，他本意是回收对方身上那些看起来十分特别的金属，之后又把他当做难得一遇的美食，而现在看着躺在那里与他一样拥有大脑和四肢的人形，他明白这不是什么野生动物，而是同自己一样的智慧体，那就不能被食用，联邦律法规定了这一点。  
拾荒者一时有些苦恼。人类身上那些金属也不知道怎么回事，除了早就放在一边的头盔，其余部分都像嵌在他身体里似的，怎么也弄不掉，他又不能使用熔岩枪去测试这人类的皮肤耐受度。拾荒者一度后悔自己的多事，但他很快决定先去弄点金属，趁现在还不算太晚。

分子在仪器运作下欢快舞动，变化出崭新的排列组合。L21-08号智能系统判断出该生物的摄氧量，将氧气源源不绝地送进对方口鼻，接着是碳水化合物被送进口腔，伴随其他复杂方程式构成的营养物质。它的劳动卓有成效，拾荒者走后大约三个泰坦时，Tony咳嗽着从混沌中醒来。  
这个智慧体同银河系的大多数智慧体一样，在自己的世界有一个用以区分的代号，他的是Tony.Stark。若干年后选修地球史的学生会因为他头疼，他的英雄壮举在银河系都赫赫有名，但眼下，Tony.Stark不过是刚从死神手中侥幸逃脱的普通人类。他花了几分钟彻底睁开眼，疗养舱中光线强烈，他适应了好一会儿才看清周围的样子。这不是他来时搭乘的那艘飞船，Tony心想。他打量着船舱中的奇怪动物骨骼，乱七八糟堆放的金属和杂物，伸手触碰落在他身体各处的光线，意识到这是远远超出地球水平的科技。他口鼻中都插着管道，那让他感到不舒服，就拔掉他们，发现这里的空气也能够被呼吸。  
他低头去看左肋的贯穿伤，在光疗仪的作用下，它愈合得很快，已经缩成了一条细缝。  
无论是谁救了他，Tony都会异常感激，他还有许多事情要做，他千疮百孔的母星，失散的战友……  
不能想下去了。Tony止不住眼底的酸涩，这些天持续的饮水不足让他的泪腺干涸，原来他还是会为他们哭泣。

拾荒者推开舱门时有种奇怪的感觉。他的孤独持续了几十年，想到飞船里有另一个智慧体，他身上类似汗毛的东西竖了起来，不是因为害怕，而是异样的激动。他甚至替自己和这个人类猎来一只泰坦巨兔，在林中篝火的作用下变成散发着香浓气味的烤肉。母巨兔营养价值极高，对于创后恢复是不错的选择。  
好吧，他倒是没料到人类已经苏醒，疗养仪依然笼罩着他，所以拾荒者在黑暗的环境下也能看清对方脸上的泪痕。他觉得自己的供血器官突然有一刻停止了供血，他身上每一个细胞都罢了工，为这样绝美而痛心的画面颤抖。  
拾荒者母亲的种族中有不少诗人和艺术家，有人说他们是银河系最会发现美的生物。拾荒者从来不认为自己的美感器官发挥过作用，直到今天，他意识到自己确实是这个种族的一员，尽管从小作为私生子的他就被放逐在可怕的失落之地，但他现在一点也不怨恨母亲，他感谢她赋予自己如此擅于共情的美感器官。  
“是你救了我？”Tony暂停了眼泪，看着这个比自己高出三十公分的生物。以地球人的审美来说他的皮肤有些发蓝，看起来很奇怪，但皮肤下流动的蓝色血液让他想到母星的海洋，所以Tony并不害怕。  
拾荒者如梦初醒一般，在人类说出自己听不懂的语言后。他放下金属与烤肉，在飞船顶部的铁盒里翻腾。他要找一样东西，拾荒者的同伴们曾嘲笑他买了这个“泡妞神器”，他白着脸不知如何回应，但眼下这个东西总算派上了用场。  
“陨石牌语言转换器，让爱超越光年。”  
那个耳麦一样的机器一打开就发出这样的声音，用拾荒者的语言。拾荒者把铁盒捏得变形，他偷偷去看人类的反应，发现对方似乎没什么反应，才暗自松了口气。  
“你好。”  
拾荒者吐出了标准的美式英语。  
“哇哦？！”Tony吓了一跳，接近一周孤身漂流的日子让他有些不适应突如其来的乡音。  
“你会英语？”  
“我用了语言转换器。”拾荒者指了指耳朵上的小东西，“你的星球没有吗？”  
“绝对没有。”Tony盯着那个转换器，暗自发誓要搞一个回去研究。  
“饿吗？”拾荒者不好意思直视他的眼睛，那太挑战供血器官的坚挺程度了。他让自己忙碌起来，用小刀把肉割成小块，递给Tony。  
“谢谢，不过我现在吃不下这么油腻的东西。”Tony为难地拒绝了这番好意，“如果你有水我会感激不尽。”  
“好吧。”拾荒者有些遗憾，巨兔很难猎到，尤其是母巨兔，它们跑得飞快。他拿过自己的杯子放在碳水化合仪下，问Tony：“你要水，灯绒草汁还是甜心形果汁？”  
“普通的水就好。”Tony不打算尝试没听过的两种饮料。  
拾荒者看着他用自己的杯子喝水，不知为何耳尖发烫，好像他青少年时喜欢的一个掠夺者姑娘看了他一眼时那种状态。他自己倒了一杯甜果汁，虽然平时很少喝这种甜品，但今天他很想尝试一些甜的东西，那让他感觉很好。  
Tony脸上总算恢复了一些红润，脸颊也没有一开始凹陷，他真的很感激这个生物，如果可能，他甚至会为他做任何事，因为他太需要活着了。  
尽管所有生物渴望活着无非是出于趋利避害的本能，但Tony还肩负着许多使命，他的生命从成为钢铁侠起就不属于自己，不，从一开始他有超越常人的智慧起，就注定了他要为母星和人类而献出全部，而这一切都是他自己的选择。  
“我不知道怎么表达我的谢意，我甚至不知道你该怎么称呼。”  
拾荒者愣了一下，摇摇头。“我没有名字。”  
“没有?”Tony头一回遇到这样的情况，他认识的所有外星人都有自己的名字。“那平时朋友怎么称呼你？”  
“朋友？”拾荒者咀嚼着这个字眼，“如果你是指同伴，他们并不称呼我任何东西，只会说那个克里*混血杂种。”  
“……哦，我很抱歉。”Tony认真注视着他。以地球人的审美来说，他算不上好看，但Tony可以透过那双眼睛看出他心底的美好东西，那是即使被世界抛弃依然保持淳朴善良的本真。也许上帝就是希望我活着好去拯救这该死的世界吧，Tony自嘲般想，如果他遇到的不是这个连名字也没有的外星人，而是他那些听上去就不是善类的同伴，或是别的什么人，他肯定早就死透了。  
“你不用为他们道歉，”拾荒者听了他的话说，“我的出生决定我生来就是银河系最下等的人，只能做这种体力活儿养活自己，这不怪任何人。”  
“嘿，听着。”Tony也蹲下去努力抓住对方躲闪的眼光，最后大胆伸出手掰过他的脑袋，强迫他与自己对视，“出生不能决定任何事，你会成为什么样的人完全取决于你自己，懂了吗？”  
拾荒者感到自己无法呼吸，不光是皮肤的触碰让他悸动，还有这惊世骇俗的语言，是他从未设想过的另一种可能。是啊，那些克里贵族子弟从小接受最高等的精英教育，而自己不过是父母亲意外邂逅的产物，他没有读书的资格，没有从事普通职业的资格，他的出生伴随着流放，被同样的下等人养父收养，所有废弃的星球构成他的生活，那些美丽建筑只在画报中得以窥探，那是他永远也无法企及的地方。  
如果命运不公，就该反抗命运。  
仿佛混沌之中无声的巨响*，散发光热的恒星形成，宇宙变得清晰明朗。  
“你是谁？”拾荒者问形象忽然变得高大的人类。  
“我？”Tony调皮地勾起唇角：  
“I am IronMan.”  
【注*】  
克里混血：漫威宇宙中的克里人为深蓝皮肤，这里拾荒者的设定是克里人与不知名种族的混血，因此肤色接近地球人，血液呈浅蓝色。  
混沌之中无声的巨响：指宇宙大爆炸

2.  
任何人都需要一个名字，有时候宠物都需要名字，这不是为了自己，而是方便与之关联的人交流。Tony给拾荒者起了一个地球人名字，鉴于他那浅蓝的血液，Tony叫他“Blue”，第三次被这样叫的时候，拾荒者接受了自己的名字。  
“洗手间在这儿。”Blue打开一扇小门。显然Tony尝试了太多水和心形果汁，现在膀胱有些肿胀。他依言进入那扇对自己来说不算小的门，望着那个有些巨大的深坑发了会呆，头一回担心自己会掉进厕所。这太尴尬了，他甚至想要回到那个呆了四天四夜的小飞船，至少那里的设计都是普通人类尺寸。他胡乱猜测着Blue与泰坦人相比谁更高大，没有得出结论，他们对他来说都太高了。  
腰上忽然多了一股力量，他感到自己被钢铁般的臂膀牢牢固定住，鉴于现在他下半身的隐私部位赤裸着，而Blue的身高让他非常确定对方可以看到自己的小兄弟，Tony脸上一红，大声斥责始作俑者：  
“我不是刚出生的婴儿！我不需要你帮助我上厕所！”  
Blue悻悻地收回手。其实他只是偷偷看着Tony的腰部曲线，有些着迷地抚摸上去，像是从前在个人终端里看那些美丽的风景，他也会忍不住把手放在屏幕上，幻想自己身处其中。哦，这糟糕的比喻。“身处其中”这个词放在人类身上就含有太多隐晦的意味，Blue在血液往下半身汇集的时候匆匆用冷水拍脸，以防Tony看出些什么。他不能让Tony以为自己是变态，虽然他确实希望拥抱对方，以更深入的方式。  
不是现在。Blue告诉自己。他还很虚弱，而且没有表示对我的喜欢。  
不过这不影响他开一些无伤大雅的玩笑。  
“很可爱。”Blue对刚刚结束的Tony说。  
“什么可爱？”Tony一头雾水。  
“你的…性器官，我猜。”  
“……”任何雄性生物都无可避免的会比较性器官的尺寸，没有谁希望自己的雄性特征被评价为“可爱”，很多时候那代表着对方具有压倒性的实力。Tony咬牙切齿地试图攻击对方的下体，打算扳回一局，Blue却灵活地躲闪，跟他玩小鸡捉老鹰。飞船空间并不大，地上还堆放着许多杂物，Tony一不留神就被绊了一下，身子朝后倒去。Blue立即伸出手臂捞起他的后背，两人重心不稳地勉强站直，身体紧紧贴在一起。  
从来没有那一刻像现在这样。Blue感到对方浅浅的呼吸喷在自己胸膛，透过背心直达心脏，男人仰起脑袋看着他，眼神中有迟疑，惊讶，更多的是Blue自己眼中也有的东西。他不再迟疑，低下头吻了Tony。  
Tony从来没有陷入这样有力的拥抱，像要把自己嵌入他身体，又小心翼翼不弄伤他的骨骼。嘴唇被攫住的时候呼吸也不是自己的了，他感受到对方隐忍的热情，急促的呼吸，不知为何他不讨厌这样。与救命的恩情无关，他们互相救赎，现在平等地呼吸一片空气，所以这种双方都产生的悸动只能是发自内心的，除此之外他不知道还能怎么解释。  
像蜜糖，像花瓣。唇部的触觉美得难以置信，Blue已到壮年并非毫无经验，但他以银河起誓，他从未吻过更动人的唇瓣。一开始纯情的试探在Tony柔顺张开唇后逐渐升温，他试探着滑入柔软的深渊，舌尖跳起灵活的舞蹈，把不同滋味的唾液涂抹在Tony内部，这让他下腹变得紧绷。另一个世界的救世主染上了他的味道，他会为此干他，不会等到以后，就是现在。  
Tony感到肚子被一个坚硬的东西顶住了，很快意识到那是什么，他忍不住根据触感描摹对方的尺寸，这让他突然后怕地从绵密的吻中抽离。  
“为什么？”Blue意犹未尽，目光已富有侵略性。Tony熟悉那样的眼光，Blue向来是个好猎手，他知道。  
“我想这会不会太快了，我是说，我们才认识不到两天。”Tony苍白地解释，显然他清楚，自己在地球上有段时间很喜欢找陌生人上床，也经常发生先打炮再恋爱的事。  
他以为自己的话不会起到什么作用，但Blue却点点头，虽然目光满含着失望。  
“我不能忍受自己无视你的美，”Blue注视着他说，“所以我现在会给你时间，但我不能保证下次还能控制住自己。”  
哦，这比他听过的任何表白都糟糕，但Tony依然红着脸蛋接受了这个说法。现在他倒是有些不好意思，因为他知道男人硬着有多难受，而且自己也有点硬了。  
“嘿，我们可以互相帮助，你知道的，就像有些朋友会做的那样。”Tony尽量让自己的语气轻松。Blue不太明白他的意思，直到Tony隔着裤子轻轻触碰他，Blue的供血器官彻底死机，血液不受控制地冲向脑门和胯部，把裤子顶起了一个小山包。  
“天，我嫉妒你。”Tony酸酸地解开他的皮带，毫不意外看到一个尺寸远超地球人的大家伙跳了出来。因为血液是蓝色，他的性器发紫，形态与地球人有些微妙的不同，看起来格外狰狞可怖。Tony感激自己没有接受他的求欢，否则不用想就知道自己会成为屁股开花的那个。他不介意用其他部位给这个看上去禁欲很久的大个子一次美妙的体验。  
“幸运的家伙，地球上有无数人希望我替他们口交。”Tony倨傲地看向他，伸出舌尖在龟头的部分轻轻舔舐，他舔着圆润的头部就像舔一根棒棒糖，舌头打着旋舔走马眼处溢出的液体。Blue腿根一酸差点跌坐在地，不得不抓紧舱门以免自己晕倒。他看着Tony像个女王那样把控着他的快感，第无数次感叹他的美丽，他想自己会射在那张脸上，弄脏这幅画卷，那会是最有成就感的事。  
Tony技巧丰富，无论跟男人还是女人，他彻底掌控着这具比自己大出不少的身体。手指在根部捻揉，他的唇舌在粗长的茎身来回舔舐，将它舔得亮晶晶硬邦邦。接着他收起牙床，从头部含进口腔，模拟性交的样子前后移动着脑袋，让它与口腔内壁摩擦，他会收紧喉咙挤压龟头，让半个克里人抓破门板。Tony闭起眼，幻想这根性器在自己体内，他会被操得死去活来，只能浪叫着发出支离破碎的词句。幻想没有痛感，所以他的阴茎也高高翘起，他在被抓着脑袋开始快节奏深喉的时候握住自己的性器撸动，愈来愈快，压抑的呼吸变成呜咽，他射在Blue漆黑的皮靴上，接着被喷涌而出的乳白液体覆盖了大半张脸，过多的精液顺着下巴滴在他两腿之间。他没有实质性的被插入，却切实地被从里到外占有，现在他身上都是Blue的味道。

“你是个奇迹。”Blue喘息着，现在任何人都无法阻止他操Tony。

3.  
“告诉我，你是怎么又硬起来的。”Tony的话包含着浓浓的恐惧，他刚刚清洗了脸上那些黏糊糊的液体，就被打横抱着到了飞船顶部显然是卧室的地方。他以为今天与性有关的事已经结束，但拾荒者显然不这么想，他错误地把Tony的口活当做求欢的信号，因为在他们的世界，只有最亲密的情侣才会这么做。  
“你一定没听过一个谚语，”Blue原本褐色的眼睛变成了深红，“克里人的子弹不会少于三发。”  
“虽然我是半个克里人，但至少我还能再来一次。”  
Tony通过这句谚语明白了另一个地球上的谚语，那就是搬起石头砸自己的脚。  
“你不能勉强我做这个，”液体般的金属忽然覆盖Tony全身，只不过因为能量不足，有些地方并未被完全覆盖，这给了Blue剥除它们的机会。  
“你很强，但是你的肉身很脆弱。”淡蓝的男人温柔微笑，他的手寸寸掀开斑驳的盔甲，那些连灭霸都会吃痛的坚固金属，在他手下像是纸片一样被随意剥离。  
“比起做救世主，你更应该接受自己本来的样子。”  
“可是我刚刚已经够了……”在压倒性的实力面前，Tony不断后退，直到光裸的后背抵上舱壁。Blue把他困在角落，猩红的双眼已是极度亢奋的征兆，他用目光奸淫着Tony，揉搓那浑圆的臀部，胯部贴着他轻轻磨擦。  
“你会知道还不够。”Blue自信，他会让Tony前所未有地愉快。

在很多细节上，Blue的科技显然比Tony先进，比如光疗仪，又或是填进他体内的液体。Tony在那根比常人粗壮很多的手指伸进体内时皱着眉抗议，接着他就不说话了，Blue的润滑油吸收了不少胀痛，他只是有点异物入侵的感觉。  
“你太窄了，”Blue皱起眉头，他不喜欢在前奏上浪费太多时间，但他担心这么脆弱的身体是否经得起自己折腾。Tony当然害怕受到伤害，所以他一开始才那么抗拒，但发现对方细心开拓以后，他忽然安下心来，相信他会有分寸。这两天他已经看过Blue很多次，但在如此近距离下，他才发现这个混血儿无疑很健美，下颚棱角分明，宽阔的肩膀与肌肉充满爆发力。如果有机会，他可以成为很好的战友。  
Tony叹口气，让自己抽离类似的想法。Blue说得没错，他总是把自己当做世界缺一不可的部分，但他不过是个普通人，没有那么大的力量，地球不会因为他而停止转动。也许是时候做回自己了。  
Blue已经加入三根手指，润滑液在手指抽动下发出咕啾咕啾的水声，Tony轻轻抚上Blue的性器，让专心动作的人抬头，用眼神宣告自己的欲望。  
“I wanna be myself.”

Blue沉默着抽回手架起他的双腿，硕大的龟头不由分说挺进，接着寸寸深入，直至无法前进。他等了太久，从发现这个人类起就有的强烈拆穿入腹的欲望终于得以实现，以一种更好的方式。Tony被钉在巨大的性器上说不出话，双唇颤抖着承受所有痛苦，这是强行剥离血红外壳的代价，这是所有人类失去钢铁侠时的悲鸣，这感觉虽痛却伴随着解脱，他终于彻底褪去英雄的外衣，成为了自己。  
“你很痛苦。”Blue这时讨厌自己的共情，他停了下来不断替他擦拭泪水。Tony回望他，眼里是一汪泉水，但他却说：  
“继续。”  
两个依靠翻译器交流的智慧体奇妙地产生共鸣，Blue突然明白自己就是Tony重生的关键。他重新开始动作，起初还算温柔，从小生长的环境却已经塑造了他，让他的动作愈来愈粗鲁。茎身带着嫩红肠肉蠕动，前列腺酸胀着爆发电流，Blue尽力不让自己捏破对方，俯下身与他唇舌交缠。Tony依然在哭，只是哭声被越来越大的肉体交合声淹没，痛苦也逐渐被快感吞噬，他感到四肢皆被扩张到极限，体内的深度也到了极限，在极致的欢愉和痛苦中，他的肉体支离破碎又重新组装，灵魂远离大地在云端漂流。  
“是的，Tony，就是这样。”Blue看着托尼情动的模样，忍不住抵住他额头亲吻呢喃。“你现在快乐吗？”  
Tony一瞬间看到了很多事，宇宙大爆炸、女人的分娩、恒星的老去……他忽然明白了很多。  
生命起初就伴随着痛苦，但在痛苦之后才算真正活着。所有生命都会绚烂绽放，哪怕只有一瞬，也是宇宙最珍贵的收藏。  
他有那么一刻看到自己被温柔的海洋母亲包裹，随后意识到那是Blue的血液。Blue挽救的不止有他濒临死亡的肉体，还有早已无依无靠的灵魂。  
“我很快乐。”Tony温柔地回应他。他会以浩瀚星河为家，与Blue一起，在他的怀抱中安然入睡。


End file.
